


Sanctum

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: How could such flawed beings create these holy places?JanuRWBY Day 6: Location
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 8





	Sanctum

The Domain of Light, home to the God of Light and his Fountain of Life. If anyone could bring Ozma back, it would be him.

The Tree of Life stands strong, golden leaves falling upon the clear pool below. The God of Light rises, standing before me.

Yet, when I offer my blessings, he denies me.

“Let him rest.”

* * *

The Land of Darkness, home to the God of Darkness and the Pools of Grimm. If the God of Light won’t bring Ozma, then surely, he will.

And he does, for a moment. But then _he_ ruins everything.

Ozma is ripped from me again. And I’m given immortality, as a lesson.

“So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face.”

“You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest.”

**Bastards.**

* * *

I return to the Domain of Light, with me the legendary Fat King, Stern Queen, and Zealous King. To show these gods that they’re not as untouchable as they think.

And with a pulse from his hand, the God of Darkness eradicates all human life. The God of Light does nothing but turn his head.

“Come back!”

“Still demanding things of your creators.”

Not satisfied with their playthings, their ‘ _beautiful experiment_ ’, the Brothers leave Remnant.

**Author's Note:**

> The Domain of Light and Land of Darkness are cool as hell but we barely know anything about them so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
